The future that awaits
by Kagura mikazuchi
Summary: Erza is back from her mission but hardly can't smile or say i am back because of what jellal said about the future she is worried about it is Ivan's comeback is the person they must defeat to save the future read and find out!
1. The beggining

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza comes back from a mission and thinks about what Jellal said

Flash Back...

Erza we met again Jellal said Jellal Is that you erza said don't forget about me meredy said both of you what do you want erza said I just want you to help us you are needed to save the future jellal said what future erza said that is what we don't know meredy said we must go it is your choice if you want to help us jellal said.

Flash back end...

erza! Fight me natsu said I have no time for nonsense!Erza said in a angered voice as walking towards masters room erza is angered in that voice it is unlike her natsu said to gray yeah she really is angered but it seems that she only use that tone if it is important gray said I think so natsu said.

**Erza P.O.V**

I do not know why I am so angry at Natsu he must be wondering why I was like that but this is also so important I must tell this to master erza saying through her mind master I need to talk to you erza said come in Makarov said what is it erza is something wrong master said when I was on the mission I talked to Jellal he said we need to help him save the future erza said what! Save the future for what Makarov said he said he still don't know but knowing him he only ask help if it is important erza said it is your choice you are the one who is asked but no or yes we will support you think about it very hard Makarov said thank you master erza said leaving the room you should think about it and say yes for the sake of you your guild and friends Makarov said in his mind.


	2. Teaming up

**Makarov P.O.V**

if this future that will happened and erza will say no both of them will be in a danger that may kill them both but if it is about Zeref first sorry if I bring your children in danger *Mavis appears* don't worry I am sure they will be alright mavis said how can you be so sure makarov said because we are fairy tail and we are a family aren't familys supposed to believe each other mavis said yes I guess Makarov said what are you doing here don't you want to save them then tell them mavis said yes! Makarov said as he walks put of the office you surely want to protect them fourth oh I mean sixth hahahaha mavis said disappearing meanwhile at Makarov I will tell names then if I call you come to the office as fast as you can i'll start Erza Scarlet,Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster Makarov said heading to his office.

**Gray P.O.V**

Eh! The future is in trouble I said Master why did you tell them erza said do you think you can protect the future youself erza Makrov this is not only for your future it is also for all of us mages and non-mages master said but it is only the three of us I said three you say count carefully Gray master said erza and I count but we only count three master, I belive you are mistaken perhaps because of your age master I said age you say look around you! He said in an angered voice and then we looked around we are surprised seeing Jellal and Meredy so we are 5 in complete master erza said yes!Exactly master said then I'm all fired up natsu said aye sir happy said.


	3. Finding the way to save the future

**Normal P.O.V**

**In a forest near Magnolia**

You know what I really think we should ride a train gray said No it is better if we don't ride anything because of Natsu's motion sickness and Jellal is...Erza said but is stopped by gray shhh gray said what is it meredy said I think there is someone or an animal watching us gray said yeah jellal said I heard the leaves move I thought it is a animal but no I feel magic near us jellal said erza in an offense pose saying who are you come out erza said oh you notice me quickly the stanger said this scent this is Master Ivans scent natsu said ivan you mean masters son gray said yeah he is masters son are you ivan come out there is no use of hiding erza said ok,ok here i am ivan they all said in unison you know him jellal meredy said no but i heard of him the master of the anti-fairy tail guild raven tail! Jellal said i donot know who he is but anyone who tries to stop us is our enemy meredy said.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I don't really understand anything but we have to work togheter to protect the future am i right erza natsu said yes natsu you are right erza said then i'm all fired up natsu said hey wait i am not here to hurt you i am here to help you protect the future ivan said we do not believe you masters enemys are our enemys too gray said right erza said we still have to repay you for helping us and this is one way right meredy jellal said yes meredy said ice make hammer gray said heavens wheel blumenbrat erza said fire dragons breath natsu said ahh stop i retreat i'll never apear infront of you again ivan said running away what an easy fight now we won't see him again natsu said we cannot say that yet natsu he may not apear at us but what about the others erza said now that you say it you are right natsu said lets keep on going gray said yeah we must find a way to save the future erza said.


	4. Ivan's Plan

**Normal P.O.V**

While everyone is sleeping Warren use magic to talk with team erza and said to wake up everyone Fairy tail is under attack by raven tail you must stop them meet me at magnolia forest what is this meredy said it is magic but wait he said to meet up in magnolia forest we must hurry then erza said yes we must go to fairy tail fastly gray said but wait we are not members of fairy tail meredy said let's go meredy jellal said but why meredy said maybe this is the future that we must stop jellal said alright then let's move we cannot let them escape erza said right everyone said in unison.

Time Skip (20 minuites)

We are here at last gray said huffing yeah but where is he erza said Erza! you are so fast you came here before me warren said what happened jellal said we were attacked when we were supposed to close the guild warren said.

Time Skip (10 minuites)

What are you doing to our home erza natsu and gray said the three of you please fight them they we incredibly strong romeo said just like he said we are not like the persons you fight before flare said were is your master jellal said in mystogan form why do you ask any buisness with him nalpuding said if you don't speak i'll turn you into ashes erza said let me think...no flare said then i will grant your wish requip fire empress armor erza said then I will help you fire dragons claws natsu said ahhh we lost flare said now tell me where or i will roast you with thunder erza said never! Nalpuding said requip lightning empress armor erza said all of them is full of bruises meredy said i know where they are gajeel said they are at a dessert with a barrier of thornados while gajeel fall.


	5. The Happiness That Will Forever Last

**Normal P.O.V**

A dessert I think we know that place meredy said while we are traveling we past a dessert that is near here right Jellal meredy said yes we might but we are'nt sure so do not trust us fully Jellal said.

**Meredy P.O.V**

We lead the until we reached the dessert there we saw a guild sign and it was Raven Tail's we got in and it lead us to the hallway to the guild masters room here we are get ready in your offence stance erza said in a very very soft voice so we get it done erza opened the door their we saw Ivan shocked that means he dos'nt notice us and said you finally come in i have been waiting for you to come in i have waited 1 hour already!in an angered voice hahhaha we all started laughing but still in our offence stance what is it?ivan asked you made it even more a lie we have been there for just 3 minuites Gray said what I will kill you all upon saying that i linked his paper dolls and him everyone attacked and all the damage were put to him what happened erza said I linked the paper dolls with him so ones you attacked he will be attacked to I said perfect timing then erza said.

Time Skip (after they rest,eat and enjoy)

It is time for us to continue our journey and destroy dark guilds I said thank you for helping us jellal said no thank you for protecting us Master Makarov said until we meet again erza everyone jellal said bye everyone I said while turning back putting my hood and waving my hand.

**The** **End**

**Next Time:Mavis'life**

**bye bye :)**

**regards,**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**


End file.
